He knows everthing
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: Jade West was never the person just to open up. But Beck Oliver was different. She didn't hide; she couldn't no matter how badly she wanted to. HIATUS
1. He knows everything

**Authors Note: Okay so this is basically about Jade's feelings for Beck. It's told in third person but it's really supposed to be Jade thoughts. I don't know I think it sounds better that way. So sorry if it's ind of confusing. If it is please tell me. **

**Also quick warning, I kind of had trouble with this. The beginning was great, the word were flowing. But at the end I kind of had trouble. So if it gets to dry, or sappy at the end I'm sorry. But, I hey you could review and tell me what you didn't like and how I could improve. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_He knows everything_

Jade West was never the person to open up. Not to just anybody. Or anyone at all for that matter.

But Beck Oliver was different. She didn't hide; she couldn't no matter how badly she wanted to.

He knew about her parents' divorce when she was only five. He knew that sometimes she recite one of their so called arguments word for word. He knew how she remembered the first time her dad had hit her mom. He knew that even though her parents are in separate house that doesn't make it any better.

She has a drug addicted mom and a dad that couldn't keep a job to save his own life. Beck knows that ever since she could remember Jade has always left irrelevant in her own home.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her always want to open up. Part of her wondered why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? The other part didn't care.

Beck was, is and always will be her giant slice of heaven.

Jade was laying with Beck in his RV. They faced each other. She laid with her eyes closed, while Beck played in her hair; which she secretly loved.

"Will you stop that?" She growled.

"No." Even thought her eyes were closed she could just see him smiling.

"Quit it."

"So,"

Jade opened her eyes in confusion.  
"What?"

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

_Ugh_, he knew what she was thinking about and she hated it.

"All the different ways I will introduce a new kind of pain into your life if you don't stop that." Beck said still playing in her hair.

"Name one."

"Oh," she said giving one of those Jade like smirks. "You wouldn't want that." She closed her eyes.

"Pleeease just one?"

Oh he's asking for it. But wasn't really to Jade-like standard. Beck playing with her hair was denying her to dreamland.

"I could push out of the bed."

"That's it?

"I'll do it."

"You've done that already."

"Shut up."

"You never answered my question."

"And it is..." She said kind of getting interested.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

_sorry I got me hopes up_, she thought. "Will you stop talking like that?"

"If that's all it takes, so what are thinking about?"

"Shut your pie hole!"

"I bet you were thinkin' about me."

"Yeah right."

"You were thinking of how much you loooooove me."

_Give it up already!_

"Riiiiight." She hated how he could see right through her.

"You were thinking about me."

"No." She snapped as turned over.

He smirked.

"I saw you blushing."

"_No_, I'm not." She turned over to him.

"Come on, stop being so difficult."

"If I tell you will you shut up!"

"Well," he paused. "If it feels right."

"I have I ever told you t hat I hate you."

"It may have come up."

"Ugh, yeah."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking about you, _happy_? Now leave me alone."

"What were you thinking about me?"

"Shut it."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."She said finally giving what he wanted. The words he's been trying to get her to say all night.

"Love you too, Jade." He said with satisfaction.

* * *

**Authors Note: So...how'd you like it? Lie I said before it sounded better when I first started out so tell if you like it, or how do you think I can change it. So...**

**...please review.**


	2. I always feel that I'll lose you

**A/n: Ok so I'm really proud of this. I think it show a lot of emotion, and how unbreakable Beck's faith is to Jade, and it shows Jade's more vulnerable Jade is when it comes to him. And just a warning Jade might be a little or a lot of of character this chapter. Or maybe not I don't know you tell me. So this takes place in the pilot. I kind of stole a scene from the show, but that was only to show What was going through Jade's mind while everything was happening. Tell me if I've done a good job.**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing but my fan-fictions.**

* * *

_I can't help but always feel like I'm going to lose you_

Beck Oliver; when most girls thought of him they thought the hottest, most popular guy at school. They'd also be reminded that he was taken by Jade west.

And that's the way Jade liked it that way. In fact, she made sure it's always that way.

Because she can't be without him, it's not possible. She doesn't want to be without him ever. It'll kill her. So that why she has to protect their relationship at all cost.

She never did like Vega the moment she met her. She remembered the way she was _rubbing_ him while she _gazed_ into his eyes. She immediately smelled blood in the water. So, she had to retaliate. And Sitowitz's assignment was just too easy.

"Hey babe, how was work today?" Jade said, of course Beck would be her love interest. It was only right.

"Uhh, I got fired" Perfect.

"Again?" EIi said in a childlike voice.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat said in the name tone. Jade always did love Eli and Cat as acting partners they were some of the best actors in the school (next to her and Beck of course.) And now they gave her the perfect set up.

"It's ok I have great news that will cheer up this whole family." She said walking toward Tori.

"You do? Tell us."" Eli said.

"What is it." Said Cat.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us…" She had no clue what she was in for "a _dog._"

The look on Tori's face was _priceless._

"Uh yep," Tori said feeling awkward. "I'm the new family dog, woof."

But oh no, Tori was playing her role wrong.

"Sitowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and they don't walk on two legs."He said nothing. "Sitowiz!"

When Jade got his attention Sitowitz said something about drinking coconut milk. _What? Whatever_. But he did in fact inform Tori that she had to be _a dog._ So Tori got down on all fours. "And action!" Sitowitz yelled.

"Uh I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog."

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck said trying to punish her for how she was humiliating the new girl on her first day.

Jade knew that was what he was doing but it didn't help but hurt her inside.

"No, _honey_ it can't!" But Jade immediately she had a plan. It was a little cruel but Jade didn't give it a second thought. Why was _he_ defending _her_ away? Jade went over to Cat and Eli who were _petting _Tori. She picked Tori's hair. "Uh oh, looks like this dog as bugs in her fur."

"Uh, woof." Tori said again still feeling awkward, and a little offended as Cat and Eli back away saying 'ew'.

"Ah but it's ok, I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." She said grabbing some random kid's coffee.

"Maybe you should, um…" Beck said.

"Jade" Andre said also trying to stop her.

But she had done it; she slowly spilled the coffee on Tori's head. Tori stood up on stunned at what just happened, and she faced Jade.

"What's the prob, _dog._" Jade said feeling on top.

Tori rushed out of the room feeling ashamed.

Jade knew what she had done was wrong and she shouldn't have done it. She felt a little bad but all that didn't matter because she had won, she knew it. She knew that after that humiliation, the second Vega would surely leave. And she would leave her and her boyfriend alone. She had been victorious. Game set and match, Jade.

What she didn't expect was the she devil to return _ever. _But she entered Sitowitz's class the next day. Jade was confused and boiling.

It was unexpected but Jade was glad Vega had chose as her improvisation partner. It was time for phase two. She was ready in seconds. All was going to take was another kick and she'd be gone. This time it'll work.

What Jade didn't expect was to lose. Or that Vega girl to kiss _her boyfriend_! Jade was livid. Foiled by the second Vega. She didn't expect any of this.

But what she did expect after everything was her heart to start breaking.

But that didn't heal the pain. Jade West never loses, yet here she was. Locked in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out. She had lost him and she knew it. The kiss kept playing over and over in her head in slow motion.

Jade couldn't take school anymore. There was too many people; too many people. They were all mocking her. And although she didn't hear them, she could _feel_ them. She felt all of them, pointing and laugh, _Jade just lost her boyfriend._ She was going _insane. _

So she left she went _home._

Beck had been looking for his girlfriend all day. He was getting worried. He called during lunch, but no answer. Hen school ended he decide to drop of his stuff ant his RV and see if she was at one of her parents house.

She must have been really upset about him and Tori's meaningless kiss. And he had to find her.

He arrived home to see Jade lying on his bed. She must have cried all day because make-up been running.

"Jade."

"Yeah?" She said sobbing.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was!"

"I'm not interested in her." He said knowing not to mention her name, while at the same time moving closer to her.

"You say that now!"

"What's that supposed to mean." He said honestly curious.

"Pretty soon you're going to leave me."

"I'd never-"

"You're going to realize she's can than sing better than me, she's pretty smarter than me, she'll treat you better, and she's prettier than me! And when you leave you won't care. You won't care because she everything you wanted." Jade said losing her breath. "Then you'll hate for everything I've done to you and…I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "_Please?_"

Beck wrapped his arms around her waist. He had no idea how to respond this. He's hadn't seen Jade this vulnerable since she told him about her parents. And just like then he hated it, he hated it even more because part of it was his fault.

"Jade, look at me." She did. "I'll never leave you, not for anything. Because _no one_ can be smarter than you. You're the best intelligent girl I know. You are so smart and witty."

"Bu-"

"There's no one acting and singing I love more than yours. I love how you can get lost in a character, and play the hell out of any role. I love how your singing puts me to sleep, if I'm lucky." He laughed Jade chuckled. "You're ten million times better than her. And _god damn_ there is _no one_ more _beautiful_ than you, _no one._ You're beautiful with and without makeup, which is more than I we can say for most people."

She looked in his eyes he looked so serious. She could _feel_ everything he said to her. She felt his fear of loser, she felt his regret for hurting her, she could feel his truth, she felt his anger for being so stupid, and mostly she felt _all_ for his love for her.

"And I love the way we are. I love how you're so wild, and I the way I can always tease you. The only thing I'll ever be with her or anyone is bored. Because I love you Jade, and only you, I'll never leave you."

Jade pull Beck closer to her and at that moment, she had never felt so loved. "I love you Beck, always."

And at that moment she knew that didn't have to worry about anything.

Later on that night Beck and Jade cuddled in bed together. Beck had one thing on his mind.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" She asked with her head rested on his chest.

"Just…don't worry about me, ok. I'm not going anywhere."

With those words a big smile emerged on Jade's face. "Okay I won't."

"Promise?" He asked sounding like a child.

_He's my baby_, she thought to herself. And for some reason, Jade felt Beck knew that was what she was thinking.

"Promise."

"Good, I'm yours." He said conforming their telepathy.

And for a moment they laid in silence until Jade broke it.

"I still don't have to like her right?"

Beck rolled his eyes. Knowing he could stop her no matter how hard he tried said "It's your call." He kissed Jade's forehead and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n: OK that's it. Hope you like it...**

**...Pst, the review Buttons coming, click it, _click it_ I dare you hehe, So...**

**...Please review**


End file.
